


Demonstration

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bonding, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gagged by THAT mask, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, dubcon, who knew that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will goes to a heat clinic a few days before he is due, to determine whether he wants to use the facility.  But then he finds himself blindly following the scent of a delicious Alpha.  Before he knows what's happening, he finds himself naked, bound, and gagged on an examination table that is being prepared for a medical demonstration, given by Dr. Lecter to a room full of students on how to properly treat an omega during heat.  At first he is mortified, but Dr. Lecter's treatment soon has him enjoying himself to the point of begging for more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hotmolasses.tumblr.com/)!

              “Mr. Graham?” the nurse called from the doorway.  Will shoved his nerves down with a swallow and rose to follow her, ignoring the other omegas in the waiting room as they shyly turned their heads.  Nobody wanted to be in a heat clinic, whether it was for a routine physical or for more pressing matters. 

              He’d never been to this one before.  After the last one had left him dehydrated and sore he swore he’d find himself a new place, but of course he’d put it off until the last minute.  Now he was stuck with only a few days to go, his pre-heat having awakened him that morning with a desperately swollen erection that had taken three orgasms to get to go down.

              Without much time to spare he’d made an appointment for the obligatory tour at a clinic that had rave reviews.  “Best in the nation for omegan care.” was their motto, followed by the various medical boards that had given awards and seals of approval.  He hoped they lived up to their reputation.  They certainly had a price to match.

              “Here is one of our heat rooms.” the beta-nurse stated, leading Will into a sterile, hospital-like room with an uncomfortable looking bed in the corner, large enough for two.  There was also a breeding bench and a gynecological table, the entire thing clean, sanitary, and devoid of emotion.  “Please have a seat and a doctor will be with you shortly to explain to you our procedures and answer any questions you may have.”

              Will gave a silent nod and the beta was gone.  He sat with a huff on the plastic chair and stared at the non-offending floral painting on the wall across from him.  He wished his heat would come already so he could get it overwith.  He wasn’t the type of omega to enjoy them.  You needed a partner that you actually liked for that, and Will had never met such a person.  Strings of one-night stands and a few heat-induced lovers dotted his past, all with names he couldn’t remember and scents he’d rather forget.

              As he sat stewing in his own misery, a group of people walked by, the flickers of their white coats flashing through the small crack in the mostly-closed door.  They were speaking in subdued voices, asking questions full of medical jargon that all began with the words “Dr. Lecter, in your experience…”  Will rolled his eyes.  Great.  He came on medical student tour day.

              After the group had passed, their scents wafted to him through the crack in the door and he wrinkled his nose.  Young, eager alphas, fertile and unable to hide their excitement while hiding under the guise of…

              A scent pricked his nose that was so delicious he inhaled to get more of it automatically, before he was able to catch himself.  Even after his brain caught up to the situation, it was so good that his usual disdain for…everything… did little to deter his nose from seeking more.  He knew it was mostly the heat, but he needed more of that scent and rose to his feet, following it out into the hall, breathing in deeply as he sifted it out from among the other smells.  A warmth spread through him and he followed it, eager for more.  Alpha.  _Mature_ alpha.  From the scent alone he could tell this alpha was strong, healthy, and very, very dominant. 

              Will followed the scent until he was in what looked like another examination room, but the lights in here were subdued.  Two nurses were scurrying about.  One was calibrating monitors and the other was arranging…heat instruments, which frankly were no different than sex toys, on a sterile metal counter.  This room was about to be used.  The person who had booked it would probably be walking in any minute, and Will should have left.  But the need to catch more of that scent was overpowering, and he stood, lifting his nose to the air, knowing the alpha had just walked through here less than a moment ago.

              One of the nurses turned to him and smiled.

              “Ah, he is here.” he said, walking over to Will with a bright smile.  The alpha scent Will was following had him almost drunk, in a dazed stupor, and all he managed was to smile back.

              “This is to relax you while we get you prepared, Mr. Green.” the other nurse said.  Will looked over when he felt a pinch in his lower arm, just in time to see himself being injected with something.  The scent of the alpha was strong again, and it overrode whatever thinking Will’s brain might have been trying to accomplish.  The drug then seeped through him, making his head swim even more.  He knew then that something wasn’t right.  They thought he was someone else.  Someone who was here for heat treatment, but he wasn’t ready…

              He was led by his hand to an examination table, complete with stirrups.  He felt his shirt being pulled over his head and almost opened his mouth to protest when another strong wave of the alpha’s scent washed over his nose.  It flooded his brain and made his dick stir.  A soft, barely audible whine rang in his throat. 

              “Alpha.” he said softly. 

              The nurses gave each other a knowing look and hands came to undo his belt. 

              “Almost there, Mr. Green.  We’ll get you the relief you need soon enough.  Now don’t be nervous.  We understand your willingness to participate in medical instruction, but we assure you, once your heat hits you won’t even be aware of the audience.”

              The _what?!_ Fear pierced through Will’s haze and almost snapped him out of his stupor.  Now he was completely naked and he tensed at the cold air hit his dick, which was still disturbingly hardening despite the situation.  He turned and tried to explain something, but as he inhaled to speak the alpha’s scent became overpowering, and all he did was moan.

              “Ah, I see my patient is almost ready.” a deep, rumbling voice said from directly behind Will. 

              “Yes, Dr. Lecter.” one of the nurses said, guiding Will in a stupor to the examination table where he was laid on his back.  The cold metal caused goosebumps to spring across his skin.  He should have tried to resist as leather straps tied down his wrists, but at that moment he caught sight of the alpha whose scent had him transfixed, and all of his attention was drawn to him.

              He stood tall and formidable, with broad, muscular shoulders that not even a white lab coat could hide.  His abdominal muscles were well-defined and easy to see as they stretched the button-down collared shirt, obscured by a patterned tie that matched the stripes in the doctor’s slacks.  Will’s eyes lingered at the swelling bulge between the doctor’s legs, until he chuckled softly, and his eyes snapped up to his face.  With high, well-defined cheekbones and a sharp gaze Will was enraptured, unable to tear his eyes away. 

              He was so transfixed by the alpha that when one of the nurses pressed a clear rubbery gag to his lips and said softly “Open”, he obeyed, only realizing too late as they strapped the plastic mask behind his head that he now had no way out of this, whether he came to his senses or not.  The mask was clear, covering half his face from his nose to his chin, presumably to prevent any accidental bonding.  But as to the reason for the part of it that protruded into his mouth, filling it so that he couldn’t speak and had a hard time swallowing, he couldn’t fathom.

              “It is so your pleas and cries to be bred and mated do not affect my students.” the doctor explained.  “As they are far less disciplined than I am, and we do not want an alpha frenzy on our hands.”

              The alpha’s eyes burned unabashedly as he spoke, raking his gaze down Will’s naked body as he lay flat on the hard table, his wrists bound at his sides to the cold metal.  The alpha’s eyes then traced down to Will’s swelling dick, and the barest hint of tongue protruded from his mouth as he licked along his bottom lip.

              “Beautiful.” he said, and the praise sent a shudder of delight through Will.  A bead of slick leaked out of him and he whined softly.  His heat was coming now; days early, brought on by this alpha whose scent he was unable to resist.  He mewled and the doctor smiled.

              “Thank you, that will do.” Dr. Lecter said to the nurses.  “I will finish preparing him for presentation.” Hannibal said.  “Please have my class ready.”

              “Yes, Doctor.” they said, and left the room, Will’s ears burning at every word in the sentence.  This Alpha was going to treat him for his heat- _in front of a class_.  Nerves shot through Will and he trembled.

              “There is no reason to be afraid.” Dr. Lecter said.  “By the time we allow our audience in, you will be in full heat and will not even be aware of it.”

              That might have been true had Will’s heat been due today, as he imagined Mr. Green’s was, whoever he was.  But Will was still a few days away, and he worried that it might not come, leaving him aware of the entire experience.  The thought of that caused more slick to slip out of him and his dick swelled further, and Will groaned in defeat.  Perhaps he hadn’t protested because part of him wanted this.  Or his heat just made him so submissive he liked being forced into a situation he otherwise wouldn’t have wanted. 

              His thoughts vanished as he felt tender fingertips stroke across his shoulder.  His skin bloomed with heat at the touch and he shifted into it, yearning for more.

              “Thirsty thing.” Dr. Lecter said, his eyes meeting Will’s as the corner of his lips ticked upward slightly.  “My, you are a delicious sight.”

              The doctor dragged his fingertips gently across Will’s clavicle, tracing his collar bone as he breathed heavily.  The fingertips slid down and ghosted over his nipple, causing Will to let out a soft whimper.

              “So responsive.  Easy to determine your reactions.  I can see why you were selected for this demonstration.”

              Dr. Lecter then closed his fingers around Will’s nipple and pinched it.  Will cried out and the doctor smiled as another wave of slick poured out of him.  He closed his eyes and lifted his nose, scenting Will’s arousal, a pink flush springing to his cheeks. 

              “You seem to enjoy that.  An excellent way to start you on your journey of arousal.” the doctor said, lifting his other hand to pinch Will’s other nipple.  He whined and arched his back, unused to an alpha paying much attention to his nipples at all.  Usually they were only interested in knotting him and little else; making Will feel good beforehand so that he wanted it was to them a mere annoyance, the chore of foreplay in order to get to the desired result.

              He realized that this doctor probably wouldn’t be knotting him, but would be using a knotting toy, though he couldn’t be certain.  Different heat clinics had different procedures, and he wanted to ask…

              “Ah!” he cried as his nipples were released, the blood rushing into them while the doctor thumbed over the now-sensitive nubs, caressing them in gentle circles while his eyes fixed on Will’s face.  Slick gushed out of Will and the doctor inhaled, his eyes fluttering closed with pleasure at Will’s scent.  Will blushed as a feeling of pride swelled in him.  He had pleased the alpha and it felt incredibly good.

              Then Will heard the sound of a curtain opening, and his eyes left the doctor’s face to search the room.  In front of him, at the base of his feet, a medical curtain was sliding to the side, revealing three rows of chairs, each row higher than the next, to afford the spectators the best view. The seats were full, each of them with a doctor in them, most of them holding clipboards.  All the eyes were on Will.

              Fear spiked through him and he tried to get up, but his wrists kept him restrained.

              “Shhhhh.” the doctor whispered, continuing to stroke Will’s nipples with his fingers.  “Breathe in my scent.”

              He leaned down until his throat was just above Will’s face.  Will was already breathing hard from both arousal and fear, and so he inhaled quickly and deeply.  The delicious scent that had drawn him to this alpha in the first place washed over him, rushing into his nose and mouth and going straight to his brain.  Arousal sprang through him and he gave a soft whine, then attempted to lift his mouth to suck on the alpha’s neck.

              “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  That is one of the few downsides to clinical heats.  You cannot bite me, nor I you.”

              Will gave a soft, disappointed sound.  The doctor removed one hand from Will’s nipple and brought it up to stoke through Will’s hair.  The touch was tender and reverent, and he heard the doctor inhale deeply as Will’s scent was released into the air.  Will found himself giving a soft purr, a sound he hadn’t made in _years_. 

              “Welcome, students.” the doctor said, reminding Will that they were not alone.  He tensed somewhat, but not to the level he’d been before.  “As you can see, this omega is already far along in his pre-heat, and is made quite docile by the scent of fertile alpha.  He is already aroused and should become needy in a short amount of time.”

              Heat flushed Will’s cheeks from embarrassment at being spoken about like an object to be studied.  The sound of pens scratching across paper made it worse.

              “The first thing you should do when meeting a new omega is to explore his body with gentleness and patience.  This serves two purposes.  One is for him to become acquainted to you.  A clinical setting is not as ideal as a romance, as you are basically a stranger to him.  Patient exploration will help him become more comfortable with you.  The second reason is that you need to learn him as well.  What he finds arousing and what he does not.  This omega, for example, responds quite delightfully to nipple stimulation.”

              The doctor then pinched both of Will’s nipples again and he gave a high-pitched squeak, his chest arching up into the doctor’s touch.  The sound of pens writing furiously sent an even deeper blush to his cheeks, and a fresh new wave of slick poured out of him.

              One of the doctor’s hands left Will’s nipple and began to gently caress down Will’s chest, then over his stomach.  The touch was so gentle it almost tickled and Will sucked his stomach in from reflex.  The doctor carefully traced his fingers around Will’s dick, not touching it, causing Will to arch his hips towards his fingers as they slid over his hip and began to stroke his thigh.

              “So eager, as only an omega in pre-heat can be.” the doctor stated, his fingers sliding down to circle over Will’s knee, then slipping back up the inside of Will’s thigh.  Instinct took over and Will’s knees spread of their own accord, lifting as he parted his legs and drew his feet up.  He tried to roll onto his front to present properly, but his shackled wrists wouldn’t let him.  He gave a soft whine.

              “You can determine his level of arousal by his reactions.  See how he has spread his legs to expose himself.  This indicates that he is nearing readiness for intercourse.”

              Will whimpered from embarrassment.

              The doctor gave a small grin, his eyes piercing into Will’s, and then dragged his fingers over Will’s swollen dick.  Will shuddered at the light touch, his breaths coming heavy from his nose, drool sliding down his cheek as he opened his mouth to breathe.

              “His reactions are quite clear and easy to discern.” the doctor said, stroking a single finger up and down Will’s shaft, pausing each time he reached the head to tease over the slit.  Will whimpered and lifted his ass, trying to present and get more touch at the same time.  “You can visibly see how he trembles from having his penis stroked.  He especially likes to be touched at the head.”

              “Doctor?” a voice rang out from the audience.  At the reminder that he was being watched, shame flushed through Will and his soft whimpers fell silent.  The doctor did not stop stroking his dick, but turned his attention away from Will to face the audience.

              “Yes, a question.” the doctor said.

              “I remember reading that an omega’s trembles can mean several things.  Arousal is one of them, but it could also be pain, or he might be cold.”

              “Yes, an excellent point.” Dr. Lecter said.  “In a natural mating situation, you would know by his scent.  But in a clinical setting, we have all been injected with scent-blockers to prevent any unintended ruts.”

              Will watched thirty heads nod as they listened. 

              “That is what this machine is for.  A scent-reader, it outputs the omega’s pheromones onto the screen so you can easily see what you would normally smell.”

              The doctor then went into a technical explanation regarding how to read the screen that went over Will’s head.  The words swam together into a melodious noise, as the doctor’s hand moved to encircle his dick.  He was now being stroked, firmly but slowly, the doctor’s thumb rubbing over his head as it soaked itself with pre-cum.

              “Any other questions before I proceed?”

              Will heard the students murmur and saw them shake their heads.

              “Lovely.  Now we are ready to study the anus.”

              Will whimpered in protest and shot the doctor a worried look.  He walked around to Will’s head, one hand still stroking his erection, and reached up to run his fingers through Will’s hair.

              “He became distressed, I hope you all caught that.” the doctor said.  “It is important to gentle him immediately when that occurs.  Lean your scent glands over his nose and instruct him to inhale.  Breathe in, Will.”

              Will did exactly as he was told, the scent of the alpha doing exactly as nature had intended.  It drowned his thoughts and left him in a pleasant haze, so much so that he almost missed the doctor calling him by his correct name.  It should have bothered him, but with the doctor’s hand stroking his dick and his scent pouring into his lungs, Will could feel nothing but sated and aroused. 

              He still managed to attempt to speak, only to find himself thwarted by the gag in his mouth.  His unintelligible mumblings only caused him to drool down the side of his face, making him a mess in front of thirty pairs of eyes.

              “There, now you can see he is much more comfortable.”

              The doctor left Will’s head and walked down to his feet.  There was a metal clang and the doctor unfolded metal stirrups from beneath the table, then adjusted them to Will’s height.  His warm hands took firm hold of Will’s ankle and lifted his foot into the stirrup, causing Will to bend his knee further.  A strap came around the top of Will’s food and he buckled it in place, followed by several more straps, one around his heel and another across his ankle, until Will’s foot was completely secure.  He blushed heavily from exposure to the audience, even as he wanted the doctor to touch him, as aroused as he was.  The doctor then walked around and lifted his other foot, causing Will’s ass to be shown in full view to all the eyes in the room.

              “Who remembers the proper position for maximum omega comfort?”

              A hand went up, and the student rattled off some numbers that were meaningless to Will.

              “Precisely.” Dr. Lecter said, and then Will heard clicking as the stirrups were adjusted.  The doctor moved them closer to Will, forcing him to bend his knees until his calves touched his thighs.  Then the doctor pushed the stirrups wider apart, then wider, and Will felt his ass cheeks spreading, exposing his leaking hole to the entire room.  He whimpered and blushed deeply red with shame, while his dick swelled and leaked onto his stomach.

              “You can see how aroused he is, both by the puddle of slick he has left on the table and by the color of the sphincter.” the doctor said.  Will then felt a single finger circle around his hole.  He cried out from how sensitive he was.

              “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  I know this isn’t a normal treatment, but you are providing a lovely service to our future doctors.”

              The doctor then continued to circle his hole with a single finger, and to Will’s shame, his slick continued to pour out of it within full view of the entire class.

              “Observe the color on the magnifying monitor.” the doctor said.  Will looked up to where the doctor had pointed and realized, to his horror, that his anus was being projected onto a huge screen.  Every flicker and twitch that he made was magnified and easily visible as the doctor traced his finger around his hole.  A deep, red flush swelled through Will’s body, darkening his cheeks and making his dick swell.

              “There, see it has gone from a healthy pink to a deeper red.  If it is your first time with this omega, it is wise to stroke him until you cannot get the red any deeper.  Every omega has slightly different coloration, so it is best to ensure he is fully aroused before you penetrate.”

              At that word Will let out a loud, high-pitched, lustful whine.

              “Or you can let the omega tell you when he’s ready.” the doctor said, and there was soft chuckling from the audience.

              The doctor then pressed his finger to the center of Will’s hole and pushed.  Will’s whine echoed through the room and the chuckles fell silent as everyone watched as he was breached.  The doctor pushed into him torturously slowly, causing Will to lift his hips and struggle to get him in deeper, faster.

              “He is eager, but he is not in control.  You are.” the doctor said, and heat bloomed up Will’s cheeks and to his ears.  “It is important that you let him know who is boss; it is frightening for an omega if he feels you are not powerful.  So no matter how he begs, I am going to keep my steady, patient pace.”

              Will begged anyway, or as much as he could without words.  He felt the doctor’s finger sliding into him, pressing him open, and it was not enough, not enough, not enough.  When his finger was pressed all the way in so that his knuckles pushed up against his balls he stilled, holding it there. 

              “Now I will stroke his inside walls until I learn the location of his prostate.” the doctor said, slowly pushing his finger in and out, too slow to be called fucking.  It was driving Will crazy; he thrashed as much as he was able and whined desperately to get more, something, anything.

              The doctor pressed over the sensitive bundle of nerves and Will keened, raising his hips off the table as slick gushed out of him.

              “It is blatantly clear when you’ve found it.” the doctor said, and there were some more chuckles.  The doctor then stroked him slowly, pressing hard, causing Will to keen and whine.  He smelled his own slick now, the air was thick with it, and caught a glimpse of the doctor’s hand on the large screen.  It was coated down to the knuckles with the product of Will’s desire, and Will could no longer care enough to feel shame.  His insides _ached_ , ached the way they did during heat, and he _wanted_.

              He arched his back and let out a loud, long keen.  He heard several soft growls from the audience in response.  They might have been unable to smell him, but hearing his cries still affected the young student doctors.

              Dr. Lecter then leaned over Will’s body, still stroking his prostate with his finger, until his lips were next to Will’s ear.

              “They might want you, but you are mine.” he whispered, running his fingers through Will’s hair.  “Your beauty is beyond expression, and when this is over I am going to take you and breed you and knot you until you are sated.”

              Will groaned and his eyes fluttered closed.  He had no idea if that was part of the plan or not.  Being knotted by an attending alphan doctor was certainly a regular part of heat treatment; but the way the doctor spoke, Will believed his words to be far more honest than they should have.

              “You will know when the omega is ready for a knot by how open his hole is.” the doctor said, standing up.  He slowly pulled his finger out and walked over to the counter covered in toys.  He lifted a ruler and came back with it, pressing it across Will’s aching, dripping hole.

              “You can see now that even without anything inside him, he is remaining open half an inch.  There is a steady stream of slick without pause, and a deep red, nearly purple color to the sphincter.  He is ready for a knot.”

              Will heard the sound of pens scribbling furiously while Dr. Lecter held the ruler pressed against his gaping hole.  His blush had gone far past his cheeks and now reached up to his ears and spread down his neck.  His dick swelled flush with blood, weeping with pre-cum now, and it ached to be touched as his hole ached to be filled.  He whimpered and tried to move, but the only motion afforded to him was the ability to lift his hips.  He did it anyway, whimpering, trying to beg to be filled despite the gag.

              “In a natural mating,” Dr. Lecter said as he walked towards the array of sex toys, “the knot will cause both partners to have several intense orgasms, followed by a period of satiated relief and rest.  Unfortunately, in a clinical setting, it takes many, many more knots for the omega to feel somewhat satisfied, enough to sleep.  Because of this, it is important to try several knotting toys so that you find the one best suited for your omega.  Today I will use them all, in order to demonstrate proper usage of each one.”

              Will whimpered softly at that and tried to turn his head to see the counter better, to see how many “them all” was.  He couldn’t get a good view of it and so had no idea how many artificial knots he was about to take.  The idea made his heart race and a fresh wave of slick gushed out of him.  He felt the huge puddle beneath his ass as it spread, and was too far gone to be embarrassed about it.

              “This design is fairly standard.” Dr. Lecter said, walking towards the front of the stage.  He held the dildo up where both the audience and Will could see it.  He swallowed his nervousness as the flash of bright purple silicone crossed his vision.  It was _huge_.  “It is longer than most natural cocks, with a loop on the end and a pumping mechanism to inflate the head for knot simulation.  It is moderately thick and so is a good place for us to start.”

              _Moderately thick?!_ Will tried to turn his head to see the other toys better, but snapped it back when he felt the doctor’s fingers stroking gently along his ass.

              “You can see that he is still fully ready.” the doctor said, tracing a finger around Will’s rim, making him shudder and give a soft whine.  “Place the head firmly at the opening and push, slowly but with strength.  A weak alpha is not comforting to an omega in heat.”

              Will felt himself get breached by the bright purple toy, which he could see clearly on the enlarged monitor.  He cried out at the stretch, his breath rushing in and out of his nose and the sides of his mouth, around the gag.  True to his instruction, the doctor did not stop as he slowly pushed the dildo in, stretching Will wider and deeper.  He tried to squirm, but then the doctor tilted it a bit, and a wave of pleasure pulsed through Will.  He groaned and let out a long purr, relaxing onto the table as the doctor stroked his knee.

              “Every omega in heat wants a knot, even if he seems to fight you at first.” the doctor said.  “Some, more than others, need to know you will overpower them.  As long as you do not see distress-scent on the monitor, you must commit once you begin.”

              Will felt the dildo push even deeper into him, then deeper, and now all he could do was groan.  It felt so good.  With every breath he inhaled the delicious scent of Dr. Lecter, and when the dildo pressed up into his cervix he let out a long, debauched moan.

              He felt the doctor’s fingers pressing up against his balls as he rested his hand at the base of the false cock, his fingers wrapping around the loop.

              “Just as you would during a natural mating, give the omega a moment to adjust on the first penetration.  Then fuck him in earnest.”

              There was no other warning before the doctor pulled the dildo nearly halfway out and then shoved it back in.  Pleasure sang through Will’s body and he cried out, wanton and desperate.  Had he not been gagged he would have begged for it to happen again, but he needn’t have worried.  With powerful muscles the doctor fucked him with the dildo, expertly pushing it in at exactly the right angle and speed.  Will’s nostrils flared as he tried to get enough breath, his voice ringing out into the now silent auditorium as thirty pairs of ears listened to his needy cries.

              Heat spread up through his balls and out from his abdomen, until his blood glowed with desire and his cock swelled with lust.  His pre-cum leaked until a large pool formed on his belly and then spilled over the side, to join the squishing puddle of slick beneath him.  He was too far gone to even be ashamed at the squelching noise the dildo made as it fucked him.  All he could do was lift his hips to match the doctor’s rhythm, to increase the depth and force of his fucking.

              Will’s eyes focused for a moment and he searched for the doctor’s face.  He found it, glancing down at him reverently, with much more affection than Will had expected to find.  That, along with a gentle caress to his hip from the doctor’s free hand was what sent him over the edge.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he came, his release squirting high over his chest while his slick poured out of him around the dildo.

              “It is essential to inflate the knot during orgasm, or you will wind up with an omega that will be impossible to satiate.” the doctor said.  The doctor turned something at the bottom of the dildo and Will felt the knot at the tip begin to inflate.  His body trembled from excitement, clenching around the growing sac of air.  With every bit it expanded Will’s pleasure grew, sparking up his nerves and straight up into his brain.  His eyes rolled back in his head as he waited for the bliss that was mere seconds away.

              But then the knot stopped expanding.  Will’s body clenched around it, trying to encourage it to grow, not understanding that this was the limitation of an artificial appendage.  He whimpered in distress and tried to speak.

              “More.” he said, and he managed to sound almost intelligible.

              The doctor was at his face instantly, stroking his hair with his clean hand, whispering near his ear.

              “My apologies, sweet thing.  This one was clearly too small for you.  I had underestimated your level of need, but I will rectify it.”

              Will whimpered and tilted his head towards the doctor, baring his neck to him.  It was an entirely instinctual response, to the point that Will took a few seconds to even realize he’d done it.  He then snapped his head away, eyes wide with uncertainty. 

              He had never presented his neck before.  To anyone. 

              “Shhhh.” the alpha whispered, then leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.  He closed his eyes and leaned into it, a wave of reassurance flowing over him as the alpha’s comforting pheromones surrounded him.

              The doctor pulled gently away and walked to between Will’s legs.  Will felt the knot deflate and whined as a burning, hungry need clawed its way up his abdomen.  When the doctor slipped the dildo out of him he gave a pathetic sounding whimper, so that a few soft gasps of compassion drifted from the audience.

              “If you make an error, the worst thing you can do is panic.  The omega needs to know that you are in control.  He must be able to trust that you will handle whatever has gone wrong.  Gentle him, reassure him, and then make good on your promise.”

              The doctor disappeared from Will’s view and then returned, this time holding a much, much larger dildo.  It was green, and wide, and had a knot at the end that was bulbous even without it being inflated.  Will’s heart raced with excitement when he saw it.  He whined and lifted his hips shamelessly.

              “I’m here.” the doctor said.  Without any more delay he pressed the swollen head to Will’s anus and pushed, stretching him wide.  He cried out loudly from the intensity, both pain and pleasure springing through him in sharp pangs.  He felt the knot sliding deeper into him, then deeper, the wide shaft behind it keeping him stretched as it went.  He canted his hips upward and whined, pleading for more, unsure if his words were discernable and not caring.

              When it reached his aching cavity, the alpha wasted no time and began to inflate it.  Will screamed with need and desire as he felt it expand.  His body immediately began to contract, his powerful birthing muscles crushing the knot, until it forced them open, stretching Will wide and vulnerable.

              He heard the doctor speaking again, but could not concentrate on the words.  He then felt several powerful tugs as the doctor tested how secure the knot was.  It was heaven.  Will begged for more, and he got it, the doctor pushing the cock roughly forward and then yanking it back, demonstrating for Will’s body that this knot wasn’t going anywhere.

              With each tug Will felt spikes of heat shoot up through his nerves, making his cock swell and his balls draw up.  After less than a minute of being knotted Will’s orgasm exploded out of him, his voice burning his throat as he let out a raw, primal cry of ecstasy.  He felt the wetness of his own release shoot across his stomach and chest, and his slick poured from his hole, coating the doctor’s hand as he continued to push and pull.

              Will’s entire body trembled, his knees shaking as they tried to lift his hips towards the alpha.  He needed him; he wanted be held, kissed, stroked, petted.  He needed to scent him, to taste him.  He tried to say so.  He couldn’t speak.

              When his eyes came back into focus, they found the doctor’s face and pleaded with him to be near.  When Dr. Lecter finished his speech, he turned back and saw Will’s expression, and was immediately at his face, stroking his fingers through his hair.

              Will whimpered and leaned into the affectionate touch, his purr louder and deeper than he ever remembered it being.  The doctor cradled his face against his clothed chest, the buttons of his fancy shirt pressing into Will’s cheek and he didn’t care.  Will nuzzled him, biting the cursed mask that separated him from his alpha.

              _His_ alpha.

              He should have been terrified; but his alpha’s fingers caressed through his hair and comforted him as his scent flowed into his nose, soothing his fear.

              “What have you done to me, sweet thing?” the doctor whispered into Will’s ear. “I have never been so tempted to taste before.” Will whimpered softly and purred harder, nuzzling his face into the doctor’s chest.  “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

              He nodded vigorously.  The desire to be knotted by this alpha was stronger than anything he’d ever felt in his life, at least while conscious enough to remember.  He tried to get the mask off so he could say so, rubbing it roughly against the alpha’s stomach.

              “I know, darling.” the doctor said.  “But we need to finish the class first.  If I take you here in front of everyone I could be arrested for improper conduct.”

              Will melted at the phrase “take you”.  His joints became butter as the alpha stroked his hair and the sides of his neck, stirring up his scent.

              “If you take one more artificial knot for me, then I will be able to get us somewhere private, and give you my own.  Can you do that?”

              Will nodded vigorously, the desire to please his alpha and have him inside him more powerful than any fear or sense he may have once felt.

              “Delightful.” Dr. Lecter said, pressing a soft kiss to Will’s temple.  “And by the way, I am aware that your name is Will Graham, and that you ended up in this situation entirely unintentionally.  But the moment I scented you, you were not getting away from me.”

              Will’s eyes fluttered closed as a second wave of orgasms sprang through his body.  He groaned and trembled, and the doctor held his head tightly with one arm while teasing the end of the fake cock with the other.  Will moaned and drool slipped out of the sides of his mouth where he could not swallow.  He was a dripping, sticky mess, and loved being so if that was what his alpha wanted from him.

              “And since you can’t speak, my name is Hannibal.” he whispered.  “So you may attempt to call out my name when you next cum.”

              Will did indeed cum, immediately, at those words.  He was drowning in lust now, unable to stem the tide, his body craving a knot to satiate him.  The false one that had initially felt so big was now hardly bringing him pleasure, barely filling the ache of the void within his belly.

              Hannibal placed one last kiss on his forehead and then pulled slowly away, letting his fingertips graze gently over his upper cheek before losing contact.

              “As you can see, even with intense gentling and a large knot, the omega is still quite needy and unsatisfied.  I believe the false knot will be removed without my even needing to deflate it.” Hannibal said.  He pulled slowly but very firmly, and without his alpha’s presence at his face, Will’s body released the knot as unwanted.  With a loud sucking sound the green dildo pulled free and Will was achingly, painfully empty.

              Hannibal held up the inflated knot for the class to see.  Will heard murmurs about how large it was, and surprise that it was not large enough.  He then walked back over to the counter covered in toys and carefully selected one more.  All Will saw as he picked it up was a flash of neon yellow, before he turned and faced the audience.

              “This is designed to create maximum stimulation for the neediest of omegas, as the one we have here has demonstrated to be.  It gives the sensation of being repeatedly knotted in several places, and also includes a vibrator, one of the few advantages over the real thing.”

              Will paled as he couldn’t even begin to imagine what that would feel like.

              Pens scratched as students scribbled, and Will caught a few smirks of lustful young alphas as they stared at his swollen hole on the enlarged screen.

              Dr. Lecter then walked to stand directly between Will’s spread legs.  His eyes flashed to meet Will’s, then moved to look at his work. He pressed the head of the bulbous, neon cock to his ass, teasing it around the outside of his hole, rolling it to cover it in Will’s slick.

              “Even with such copious amounts of slick as this omega produces, you still must take care to properly lubricate artificial cocks, especially oversized ones such as this.”

              Then the doctor pressed the already large knot to Will’s hole.  Will keened as pleasure fluttered up his nerves, though even as ready as he was, the knot was too large to fit.  The doctor worked it in slowly, rocking it back and forth as he continued to push very firmly.  His fingers massaged around the edges, driving Will crazy as they flitted over his most sensitive flesh.  His knees trembled and he panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead as he was forced open.

              With another push the doctor eased the widest part of the knot in, stretching Will farther than he’d ever felt in his life.  Weak whimpers left his mouth on each exhale, his entire body shaking with overwhelming sensation. 

              “As you can see from the scent monitor, he is greatly enjoying this.” the doctor said.  Will’s ears burned as he was reminded of the audience, their eyes trained on his swollen, stretched hole, and his enjoyment of it displayed on a monitoring screen for all to see.  Lust swelled through him and made his dick grow rigid and purple, more precum spilling out over the tip to add to the drying mess that was on his belly.

              The doctor then pushed the knot in further, and Will’s hole sealed around it, his body greedily sucking it in as the somewhat thinner part of the shaft slid into him.  He groaned, long and low, as he felt the enormous knot working its way up towards his cervix.  He shuddered with anticipation, yearning now for the feel of it, for something that his aching internal muscles could squeeze around and bring him relief.

              With a final push the knot reached its destination, and immediately Will’s body reacted, contracting around it in an orgasmic spasm that had him thrashing on the table.  Hannibal was immediately by his face, his free hand stroking through his hair while he leaned forward so that Will could scent his neck.  He inhaled deeply, every shuddering breath of his orgasm filling his lungs with the essence of his alpha.  He purred loudly, nuzzling his face roughly into his alpha’s skin, unable to bite but his teeth were trying anyway.

              When he calmed the doctor pulled away, and he gave a soft, pitiful whine.

              “I’m sorry, darling.  Our demonstration is nearly over.  You’re doing so well.”

              Will beamed at the praise from his alpha.

              “As you all know from your studies, it is essential to gentle and comfort an omega after a knotting orgasm.  I can deny him for a little while longer to finish the demonstration of this artificial knot, but then class will be dismissed as I will have to see him through the rest of his heat.”

              There were knowing nods from the crowd as they took further notes.  Hannibal then turned to the giant dildo and pressed a button.  Immediately, Will felt it starting to grow, not at the knot within him but at the base.  It swelled further and he glanced up at the screen to see a _second_ knot inflating.  He panted heavily and curled his fingers, trying to hold onto something.  Before he could figure out how to brace himself it was stretching his opening wide again, the large knot still deep in him, and now a second one swelling until he gave a high-pitched, desperate cry.

              Hannibal released the button and the knot stopped growing.  Will’s entire body rocked on the table as he tried to bear the intensity of the pleasure rolling through him.  He had just cum and yet his dick was growing, swelling to full hardness in just a few seconds. 

              Hannibal pressed another button and the knot began to slowly move its way into Will’s body.  He cried out loudly, his muffled words sounding like nothing more than garbled moans as he was stretched slowly along every nerve, the second knot moving its way up to meet the first one.  When it got there the air from it inflated the knot deep inside him even further.  Will screamed, twitched, and came.

              His muscles crushed around the knot, fire burning through his veins as pleasure was ripped from his body.  His eyes rolled back in his head and a steady stream of fluids was pouring out of him from his mouth, his dick, and his ass.  Before he could recover he felt a third knot inflating at the base and he violently shook his head.

              “Shhh, I can see how much you are enjoying this.” the doctor whispered, pointing to the scent monitor.  He petted Will’s knee softly and continued to inflate the third knot.  He swore the doctor inflated it even larger than the first two, as he felt his hole stretched to a size he hadn’t thought possible.  He made the mistake of glancing up at the monitor and saw his swollen, purple flesh stretched obscenely around the hideous yellow knot.  His cheeks burned with lust, and when the third knot began to force its way into him, he let it show with a long, drawn-out moan.

              Before it even reached the end, the doctor was inflating a fourth one.  Will groaned and shuddered, not able to orgasm again so soon, but desperately wanting to.  The doctor was talking again, giving instruction on what he was doing, but Will was in too deep of a haze to understand him.  He felt the third knot stop just before the first one, then the fourth one behind it, and then a fifth starting to grow.  He understood now what the doctor had meant by “many knots”, as he was indeed knotted by one enormous knot and three other large ones, stretching all along the shaft of the cock, until it was so firmly anchored in place he wondered if it would ever come out.

              Then the doctor pressed one last button, and they all began to vibrate.  Will screamed, trembled, and came, his body thrashing so much that the table creaked.  His eyes were rolled back so far in his head he was blind.  He heard nothing other than his own voice, loud cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears, and he smelled only his alpha, the cause of such intense pleasure, both torture and paradise at the same time. 

              He lost track of his orgasms, another one starting up before the previous one even seemed to finish, all of them melding into each other into a single, indescribable experience.  Through it he felt his alpha’s presence by his face, drowning him in his scent, which was growing in intensity.  The distinct smells of desire and want sprang up Will’s nose and he groaned again as he tasted the beginnings of his alpha’s rut.

              Then the vibrating stopped, and Will’s body twitched even harder, trying to get the sensation back.  He whined with need, which only grew worse when he felt the knots beginning to deflate.  He tried desperately to speak, to beg for the knots to return, to not be released so soon.

              “Please, alpha, please knot me.” he tried to beg, tears spilling from his eyes at the loss.  He yelped when the entire dildo was pulled out of him, his insides crushing together upon nothing, upon emptiness.  He was so empty.  Achingly empty. 

              “Alpha, please…” he tried again, but his words were useless against the gag.

              Then he heard soft applause.  He saw the doctor take a bow, and then watched as the large screen with an image of his ass went dark.  He heard the curtain being pulled closed, and then felt his feet being released.  He could hardly move his legs, so weak was he from all that had happened. 

              The doctor gently moved his legs to lie flat on the table, and then he folded up the stirrups.  Then Will felt a soft blanket being draped over his body, and then his table was being wheeled towards the door of the room.

              He wasn’t aware whether anyone was in the hallway.  The ceiling lights flickered above his eyes as Hannibal took him to an unknown place, and he gave no protest.  He was helpless after his ordeal, weak and exhausted and craving to be knotted.  He would gladly let his alpha take him wherever he pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

They went through another door, which locked behind them as they entered one of the private heat rooms.  Will’s wrists were released, and then two strong arms were sliding under him, lifting him from the cold metal examination table and placing him gently onto a soft, sterile mating bed.  His alpha then stood up, slipping his white coat off, his fingers reaching to undo his tie.  Will watched with half-lidded eyes as the alpha undressed in front of him, his movements graceful but hurried.  When he pulled his slacks down to reveal an enormous, bulging, _real_ cock, Will groaned and trembled with want.  Yes, he wanted that, he _needed_ that.  He ached where he was left empty.  He tried to say so.

              “Shhh.” Hannibal said.  The blanket was pulled off of him and then replaced by the warm, naked body of his alpha, covering him completely.  Will groaned and lifted his arms to wrap them around a muscular, strong back, pulling him close to him, wanting him near.

              He felt fingers at the back of his head, and then the buckles that held the mask in place were free.  Hannibal gently pulled it from his face, and Will smacked his lips several times, licking at them, working his mouth back into functionality so he could speak.

              “Will.” Hannibal said, and now Will could see the deep flush in his cheeks, dark red and spread all the way up to Hannibal’s ears.  “How you have utterly destroyed me.” he continued, stroking his fingers through Will’s hair, which caused him to purr.  “I’m afraid I am losing my self-control.”

              “Yes.” Will said, relief at hearing his own voice, his own words come through clearly.  “ _Yes!_ ” he said, delighted that he could speak.  “Alpha!”

              With his mouth free, Will could now get what he’d been craving for the last two hours- a taste.  He wrapped his arms tighter around Hannibal’s back and pulled him down so that he could nestle his face into his neck.  He breathed in deep and long, opening his mouth to give hard sucks, lapping at Hannibal’s delicious skin with his tongue.

              Hannibal grunted and his arms folded, bringing his body down heavily on top of Will.  Will groaned and arched his hips until their erections rubbed together.  He sucked more of Hannibal’s flesh into his mouth, grazing the skin with his teeth, suck after suck as he drank in his irresistible, delicious scent. 

              Hannibal began to rut, his cock twice the size of Will’s as it rubbed along his length, pressed between their bellies.  It felt good, but it was not what Will’s body wanted.  He was aching and empty, and now he could finally be satisfied.

              “Alpha.  Hannibal.” Will said, sliding his lips up Hannibal’s neck to whisper in his ear.  “Knot me.  Please, please knot me.”

              Hannibal trembled in Will’s arms, a low, powerful growl rumbling through his chest.  He rose to his knees and pushed them roughly under Will’s legs, spreading his thighs as they draped over Hannibal’s hips.  His enormous cock slid its way along Will’s dick, then past his balls, where Hannibal held the swollen head up against the steady river of slick pouring from Will’s hole.

              Hannibal inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttered closed, and his tongue emerged to slide along his bottom lip.

              “Your scent is heavenly.” he said.  “I must have a taste.”

              He plunged four full fingers into Will, which caused him to keen from sensation.  Then he curled them and they were gone as Hannibal lifted his hand to his lips, dragging the flat of his tongue obscenely along his palm until Will’s slick pooled on the end of it.  He opened his eyes and looked directly at Will as he drew his tongue in and swallowed, his nostrils flaring and his eyes dilating wide.

              “That should do away with the last of my preventative injection’s protests.” he said.  “I am going to knot you, and breed you, and claim you, Will.”

              A chill of anticipation tingled through Will.

              “Yes.  Knot me, Alpha.  Breed me, claim me.”

              Hannibal lifted his heavy cock with his hand and rested it against Will’s hole.  He was unnaturally huge, bigger than any of the dildos Will had been made to take in front of the audience.  His knees quivered with desire when Hannibal pushed in, still stretching him even after two hours of preparation.

              “You planned this the entire time.  Working me open in order to take you.” Will said softly as he panted, the enormous cock slowly pushing its way into him, his stomach heaving as he breathed heavily.

              “Yes.  Since the moment I scented you, then observed you follow my scent down the hall like a lost omega in heat, I decided I would have you.  Imagine my delight to learn you were not yet fully succumbed. That the decision had been conscious.”

              Will’s eyes fluttered as Hannibal slowly worked his way in, his cock head stretching Will’s hole wider still.

              “How did you… learn my… name?” Will said, his voice airy with breath.

              “I walked into the room I saw you leave from and read your chart.”

              “Still wanted…me?”

              Hannibal’s smile was as sweet as it was playful.

              “I am not able to resist you.  I have never met another like you in all my life.”

              Will whined softly with pleasure as Hannibal continued to slowly force his way in.  Will was already so full; not a hair of space was left in him, and yet deep inside himself he was still so, so empty.  His muscles quivered with anticipation, waiting to clench around something that was real, and alive, and would satisfy him.

              He reached out with a hand towards Hannibal’s cheek.  He stroked it gently with his palm, a sweet, innocent smile crossing his face such that he’d never made in his life.  Hannibal was as smitten as he was.  They were equally caught off guard and taken by each other.  A perfect match.

              He had never wanted a heat to come before.  He had always dreaded them.  But now, with this perfect alpha above him, slowly pushing his way into his body, it was all he wanted.

              When Hannibal’s cock stretched passed his prostate, Will’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned.  He lifted his hips and tried to push Hannibal in faster, but was stopped by hands on his hips.

              “I am in control, not you.”

              Will’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly.  Hannibal’s hands stroked his thighs as he worked his way in, his fingers leaving trails of gentle caresses along Will’s skin.  Slowly he circled higher, teasing his fingertips up over Will’s balls, then gently massaging them until Will was giving a long, steady groan.  By the time he worked his fingers up to wrap around his dick it was rock-hard again, swollen and purple, aching and leaking.  He stroked it gently, causing Will to produce more slick which helped him ease his way in.

              When Will finally felt him enter the aching cavity deep in his body he gave a wanton moan, half satisfied, half desperate for more.  Hannibal pushed in further, until the head of his cock was pressing hard into Will’s cervix, making his muscles twitch with anticipation and need.

              “Alphaaaa…” he groaned softly, his body now stuffed full of cock and yet hungry, needing.  He turned his head and gazed into Hannibal’s face from under half-lidded eyes.  “Mate me.”

              Hannibal’s eyes closed and his nostrils flared.  Will gave a soft, desperate whine, and tried to cant his hips upward but was unable to move with such an enormous cock in him.  His motion did not go unnoticed, and he watched Hannibal clench his teeth with need.  When he opened his eyes, they were fire.

              He pulled back a few inches and thrust back in.  Will whined at the loss and then cried out from pleasure at the return.  He did it again, pulling back a little farther before returning.  Then again and again and again, each time pulling back a little further and pushing in a little harder. The spring of pleasure as he pushed in sparked its way up Will’s nerves, out from his pelvis and into his hips, his legs, his chest, his arms.

              “More, more, more, more…” Will said on each exhale, and Hannibal indeed gave more, working each push to be longer than the last, until finally he pulled himself nearly all the way out.

              When he thrust back into Will, white lights of pleasure danced before his eyes and he screamed.  Hannibal set a punishing pace then, pulling nearly all the way out before ramming back into Will, parting his flesh roughly, filling him completely, and yet he craved more.  His fingers slid down Hannibal’s arms and clutched at them, his nails digging into his skin as he tried to claw him closer.  He could not lift his hips under the weight and muscles of this alpha, but he tried, curling his legs to wrap around his back, urging him in deeper and harder with his heels.

              “Please!  Please, Hannibal, fuck me!”

              Hannibal then rose fully onto his knees.  He wrapped his hands around Will’s hips and pounded into him.  The bed rattled beneath them, Hannibal’s sweat rolling down his skin until it glistened, giving Will’s eyes a feast to look upon.  Every push of Hannibal’s cock into him was heaven; repeated waves of pleasure rolling on top of each other.

              Then he felt the base of Hannibal’s cock beginning to grow.  Immediately his birthing muscles quivered, shuddering with craving and need. 

              “ _Yes! Knot!_ ” Will screamed.  He looked up and saw Hannibal bare his teeth, a loud growl on his lips as he grabbed Will’s hips and forced his enormous knot into him.

              At the breach alone, Will came.  His orgasm squirted across his stomach and chest, adding to the mess that already covered him.  It brought him no relief but merely highlighted how empty he was as his muscles tried to squeeze around a knot that wasn’t yet there.  None of this stopped Hannibal, whose grip on Will was so strong his fingernails were now drawing blood.  He continued to pound, each thrust pushing his knot in a little deeper as it worked its way up the length of his cock.

              “More.” Will whispered, his throat dry from so many heavy breaths.  He was stretched so full, so much so that he could not move, and  yet he was desperately empty.  “More.  Knot.”

              His fingers clasped tightly around Hannibal’s arms and scrabbled against his back to pull him closer.  It was almost there, the bulbous swell teasing Will on the edge of where he wanted it, making him shudder and tremble with anticipation.

              Then, with one final thrust, Hannibal forced his way into the deepest part of Will.  His muscles responded immediately, squeezing around a living, pulsing knot that he could not shrink in size no matter how hard he squeezed. 

              Hannibal’s eyes rolled back in his head as his entire body tensed.  The first pulse of his orgasm flowed into Will hot and thick, seeping into him deeper than where any cock could reach, filling him, claiming him.  It was nothing at all like what he’d felt earlier.  This was alive, and vibrant, and real.  The orgasm that took him came in slow, deep waves, pulses that shook his entire being to his very core.  His chin tipped back in a silent scream, a deep need that he’d never known he had finally being satiated as pleasure wracked his body.

              He felt powerful arms wrap around his back and lift him up.  He had no strength to move himself, nor could he have, with the enormous cock locked deep inside him.  He was pulled close to Hannibal’s warm, powerful chest, his arms curling around him to hold him close as they both rode through the pleasure, drowning in sensation beyond their control.  Will buried his face in his Alpha’s neck and purred and purred, his weakened arms doing their best to cling to Hannibal’s body.

              When the first orgasm subsided they collapsed to the bed, Will crushed beneath Hannibal’s weight as he lay on top of him.  He lifted his head, his straight, blond hair now a disaster of loose strands that fell in front of his eyes.  Will lifted his hands and pushed them aside, raised his lips, and kissed him.

              Hannibal growled softly, opening his mouth and greedily lapping at Will’s lips, licking him, sucking him, tasting him.  Will tasted in return, drinking Hannibal down into his throat, breathing him up his nose and into his lungs.

              Then Hannibal’s kisses moved along his jaw, licking him, grazing his skin with his teeth, until he was at his neck.  He sucked at Will’s scent glands, making him shudder and glow bright with desire.

              “We have mere moments before the next one, Will.” he said.  “You have seen who I am.  Do not think I will change once bonded.  Do you want it?”

              It was impossible to think with Hannibal’s lips and teeth hovering over his scent glands, his enormous cock stretching Will’s body open.  But he already knew that this choice had been taken out of his hands the moment he had scented this perfect alpha.

              “You mean do I want to be your assistant during your class demonstrations for the rest of your career?  Hell yes.”

              He heard a high-pitched, breathy gasp from Hannibal as he pressed his teeth against Will’s skin, teasing at it, licking it.

              “You truly enjoyed it as much as I.”

              “Yes.”

              Hannibal’s arms wrapped even more tightly around him, and Will whined softly.  Hannibal stiffened at the sound and Will felt his knot swell; the next wave would be upon them in seconds.

              “Hannibal, bite me.”

              The words sent him over the edge.  As the first wave of Hannibal’s thick seed poured into Will’s body, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth deep into Will’s neck. 

              Will’s every muscle contracted as searing fire pierced through his nerves, and he forgot how to breathe.  His orgasm drove itself straight to his jaw and he hardly had a choice as he opened his mouth wide and bit Hannibal’s luscious flesh. 

              Heaven itself flowed into his mouth as euphoria filled his abdomen from Hannibal’s seed.  He felt Hannibal suck deeply and drink his blood and he did the same, consuming and consumed by his mate, joining them together permanently, making them one.

              It was this act that finally drove Will into his full heat, three days early.  Hannibal joined him with his rut, despite powerful modern drugs in his body designed to prevent just that.  Will had never remembered a heat before, but during this one he had flashes of consciousness.  Visions of Hannibal over him, pounding into him with his hand spread wide on his belly as his disheveled hair swung about his face.  Memories of his face being pressed hard into the mattress as he was taken from behind, his ass presented as a gift for his mate to have as he pleased.  Dreams of sleeping, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, Will’s body clinging tightly to Hannibal’s knot within him, keeping him close.

              Eventually, they came to.  When they did, the bed was destroyed.  The sheets were torn, stained with blood, semen, slick, and crumbs of food.  Their bodies were a similar sticky mess, as was a table where food had apparently been left and then ravaged by a pair of wild, untamed animals.  Also on the table was a note, addressed to Hannibal, that stated for him to make an appearance in his supervisor’s office the moment he was “fit to be seen in a public capacity.”

              It was another day before that occurred.  After Will’s heat fully cleared, they both begrudgingly parted to their own homes to make themselves presentable.  New living arrangements would be discussed shortly, Hannibal promised, just as soon as the situation with his employment was worked out.

              Now they both sat in the office of Alana Bloom, director of the heat clinic, and listened patiently while she read from some legal document about all the transgressions Hannibal had committed.  When she finally finished she placed the paper down on her desk and looked directly at Hannibal with a stern expression.

              “Do you understand why we cannot keep you as a doctor in this facility?”

              “Yes, you have made yourself abundantly clear, Mrs. Bloom.”

              She nodded once, satisfied with that answer, then wrote some notes.

              “And would you like to add any comments of your own, Mr. Graham?”

              “Yes.” Will said, sitting up straight.  “I am not interested in pursuing a lawsuit.” he said, and he saw Alana’s shoulders sag with relief.  “Upon one condition.”

              She tensed up again, bracing herself for what he was about to say.

              “I’m listening.”

              “That you not fire Dr. Lecter.”

              She stared at him with a blank expression for a good five seconds.

              “Is he influencing you to say this?” she said with narrowing eyes.

              “No, not at all.  I’m prepared to make this statement in writing, with an omega advocate present or whatever else you require.  I wanted him to bond with me, Mrs. Bloom.  You can see that I returned the sentiment.” he said, pointing to the several deep, purple bite marks on Hannibal’s neck and throat.

              “Yes, that seems…clear.” she said.  She paused for a few moments and then nodded.  “Alright, the hospital will consider that offer.”

              “I also request to continue being his patient.” Will said.  She raised an eyebrow at that.

              “The conflict of interest…”

              “Do you have many omegan volunteers who are willing to participate in student education demonstrations?”

              She stared at him.

              “No, which is why we offer very high monetary compensation…”

              “I like doing it.” Will said, reaching out a hand to clasp Hannibal’s, who returned the gesture and gave him a small smirk.  “I enjoy being with Hannibal that way.  We want to keep doing it.”

              She gaped.

              “It will save the clinic considerable funds.” Will continued.  “I won’t request the large compensation you’ve been giving out, just a regular salary.  I’m willing to do it for all of my heats, which would give you at least four classes a year, without having to worry about finding a volunteer.”

              She stared at the two of them, mouth hanging open.

              Slowly, she closed it.  Alana was a smart businesswoman, and knew when not to throw away an opportunity just because she found it morally reprehensible.

              “I will speak to our board of directors and legal team, but I have a strong feeling this arrangement will work for all of our benefit.” she said, rising to her feet.  She shook each of their hands, and then Hannibal wrapped his fingers around Will’s as they walked out of her office together, both trying their hardest to suppress their grins.

              When they returned to Hannibal’s home, he insisted upon cooking Will a proper meal, over which they discussed living arrangements and their plans for the future.  Though he still had to work through the logistics of moving all his stuff, Will wasn’t willing to part with Hannibal for even a night, and so they curled up together in his bed, bodies achingly satisfied and exhausted.

              “I’m going to fall asleep really soon.” Will said softly, resting his cheek on Hannibal’s chest as he idly stroked his fingers through his hair.

              “I as well.” Hannibal said.  “You might make me feel youthful, but my muscles protest otherwise.”

              Will snorted.  “You weren’t the one strapped to an examination table for two hours.  My hips are still sore.”

              “I believe you would have remained there had you not been restrained at all.” Hannibal replied.  Will blushed heavily and buried his face into Hannibal’s chest, which earned him an amused chuckle.

              “Were you aware of this predilection for exhibitionism before this experience?”

Will’s blush grew so deep that it spread up to his ears, showing Hannibal his true emotions even as he hid his face.

              “No.” he said, his voice muffled into Hannibal’s chest.  “This was a surprise to me.”

              “Then I am delighted by how eager you were to experiment.” Hannibal said.  “I look forward to many more such pursuits.”

              Will’s ears burned with lust.  He curled his entire body closer to Hannibal and wriggled his nose up to his neck, where he nestled his face against his neck.

              “The things you do to me, Dr. Lecter.” he whispered, mouthing over his matemark and purring softly.

              “And the things I have yet to do to you.” Hannibal whispered back, a sweet smile pressed to Will’s skin as they both drifted off, curled tightly in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
